Lapdog
by FammeFatale
Summary: After being rescued by Kaiba Joey unwillingly becomes his "lapdog" but will he be able to find hidden facets of the normally stoic CEO? Yaoi(boy x boy) and lemon in later chapters. Not to forget uke!Kaiba. (Is hopefully better than it sounds here)
1. Prologue01

**Lapdog**

**Pairing: Joey x Kaiba **

**Warnings: This work is yaoi (boy x boy) containing lemon scenes and not to forget uke!Kaiba. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! nor it´s characters because if I did...- this part was censored because of too disturbing images -**

The fist hit him right in the stomach, making him suck his breath in violently in an attempt to stay on his feet. Taking one step forward he ducked away under the swing of one attacker just to turn around sharply and kick another one straight in the face.

Two out and six remaining. Avoiding more hits aimed at his face he landed another blow at ones face, feeling that satisfying sting in his hand and the crunching of the others nose, just to stumble and fall to his knees as something hard hit him on the back of his head. Allowing himself to stay like that for a second he rolled to the side just to see a steel tube land on the street where his head had been mere moments ago.

Cursing he had no other choice than to back down, searching for a chance to hit the tube out of the others hand - nothing. To make the situation worse his head had begun hammering, making his concentration waver at the most unpropitious moment while a cut above his left eye steadily leaked blood into said eye, obscuring his view heavily.

Carefully stepping back he soon reached the wall of the dirty alley which was the location of their fight. Now completely cornered he looked around for something, or somebody, that could help him in this difficult situation. But the alley was vacant of anything useful and any passers-by who bothered to look quickly averted their eyes after comprehending the situation.

Watching that ugly guy calling himself the group leader lift the tube for a final strike his only thought was that he should have listened to Serenity´s reproaches more. On a logical level he knew it was idiotic to call eight guys who looked as if they ate guys like him for breakfast sons of a bitch and that the women they had molested was a prostitute and wouldn´t thank him anyway but the words were out of his mouth before that thought was even halfway through.

"Goodbye, bastard" said the guy while grinning sadistically, exposing decayed teeth, and Joey involuntary closed his eyes readying for the inevitable blow. But after hearing the sound of something hitting flesh - creating a disgusting, slapping noise - they shot open again just in time to see his attacker fall to the ground, a strangled sound escaping his lips.

It were moments like these that Joey was truly thankful for his instincts than instead of looking for the source of this unexpected miracle he used the others surprise to tackle on of them, ending it fast with a well aimed blow just to take one the next.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed another guy going down followed by a blur of white. Showing the last guy that now fearfully searched for a chance to run away a wolfish grin he again attacked, feigning a blow to the side but instead kicking his legs away and hitting him hard in the stomach. Satisfied he looked at the men lying on the ground before turning around.

As the sun had begun to set some time ago the alley was now cast mostly in shadow, only illuminated at the far end where he was momentary standing. Still he was able to make out a figure standing at the entrance but every time he tried make out more distinct features the dots blinking before his eyes blocked his sight.

He hadn´t noticed them before in the heat of the moment but now that he calmed down he also felt that the throbbing in his head had gotten much stronger to the point of being unbearable. Noticing the figure moving over to him he tried to ignore everything else in favour of his curiosity.

The last thing he saw were ice-blue eyes.

-oOo-

That beeping had to be the single most annoying thing he had ever heard. Every time he tried to form a coherent thought that beep disturbed him. Shut up, shut up "shut up!"

"Mr. Wheeler!" exclaimed a high voice followed by footsteps resounding and the sound of a door opening. Silence. Beep.

"Joey!" well, this voice he knew. Opening his eyes rapidly he had to fight the instant dizziness off before fixing his eyes on the figure next to his bed. His sister kneeled at his bedside her beautiful eyes teary and he felt the same guilt that always overcame him whenever he made his sister sad, something that occurred fare to much for both of their liking.

As he felt her clutch his hand tightly with hers he forced a smile on his lips, trying to calm her down somewhat. "Oh brother! Why do you always do such dangerous things? You know what it is this time? A concussion! A concussion, Joey!"

Sighing slightly he patted her on the head as he had always down since they were children, and as always it seemed to work instantly. Her face brightened somewhat and her frown vanished but she still seemed to have to say something - which he probably wouldn´t like very much. Opening her mouth she was stopped from her lecture by a nurse entering the room.

Seeing Serenity she asked a little bit embarrassed if she had interrupted anything, having forgotten to knock before hand. "No, no, nothing" answered the blond, a little bit too eager, earning himself a glare from the girl. The nurse that had watched the little exchange quite amused seemed satisfied enough to do what she was here for.

"I just wanted to inform Mr. Wheeler that Mr. Kaiba wants to talk to you" Joey noticed that she looked kind of mesmerised at the name, so he supposed it was someone he was meant to know. Still unable to connect the name to a face he decided to just ask directly. "Who?"

"Oh yes, you don´t know yet!" intervened his sister again "he´s the one that rescued you. And he also paid for the hospital fee, without wanting anything in return, isn´t that wonderful?" there it was again, that dreamy look - that Kaiba seemed to have made quit the impression on the females around.

But as much as his sister was ecstatic he himself was suspicious. Nothing in return? That was just too good to be true. Joey had learned very early that nothing was for free - ever. Even if this Kaiba person was some kind of saint, which he highly doubted because he remembered his saviour to have taken down three of the guys himself, he would at least want the blonds never ending thanks. People were all like that, one good deed was only worth something if followed by praise.

"….Mr. Wheeler?" startled Joey looked at the nurse again "should I let Mr. Kaiba inside?" "Yes, yes...sure" it was not as if it would harm anybody, not to forget that it was always a bad idea to anger the person paying for you.

Nodding her head the nurse left the room followed by Serenity after she gave her brother one last kiss on the forehead, leaving a very nervous Joey Wheeler behind.

Staring intently at the door he was still not prepared for the person entering. He was tall, that was the first thing he noticed, but maybe it only seemed so because of is incredibly slim form clad in black with the only exception being the white coat that seemed somehow able to defy gravity.

The face was sharp - high cheekbones, slim jaw and pointed chin - and the pale skin was contrasting interestingly with the dark brown hair. And there they were. That eyes he still remembered, in the light of the hospital room they had a nearly white shimmer in them making them seem even colder than last time and...piercing, yes, piercing was the right word ´cause Joey was sure that if looks could kill his would surly stab you.

Everything about that guy screamed power, confidence and ruthlessness - from his walk over his clothes to is eyes...everything just everything! And he was sure he didn´t like that.

Only when the guy stood at the end of the bed he noticed that they had been staring at each other for quite some time, both unwilling to end it. Suddenly the others mouth stretched into a grin. But it wasn´t a happy-go-lucky grin he himself paraded with around all the time but more of the sort of I-know-that-I-am-better-than-you-and-have-no-problem-rubbing-it-in-your-face grin. He didn´t like that grin. When he thought about it again it was, had to be, a smirk.

"You seem to be alright" the voice was just as he had expected - cold and sharp "so I hope you don´t plan on overworking my generosity by staying longer than you should, mutt"

"Bastard!" Mutt! He dared to call him mutt! Trying to spring out of the bed he felt a sharp pain not only in his head but also in his chest, making him fall back on the bed again, whimpering a little bit.

This time the bastard even laughed at him "and a dumb mutt to boot! Really I´m surprised that this is your first time landing here" interpreting the blonds face right his laugh echoed again in the small room "or is it that you couldn´t pay for it? A mutt who knows he can not pay to be patched up again and still brings himself in danger, oh, you really are an especially dumb species"

"Fuck...you..." Joey pressed out between his teeth, the pain that had now spread through his whole body made him unable to stand that Bastard anymore. "What...do you want?" he was very proud that he had neither cried out nor stuttered even thought the pain was getting to him so much.

Backing away as the other´s face suddenly appeared right before his, their eyes again staring at into the others, he got a very bad feeling, regretting ever asking before the other even said a word.

"You are lucky mutt - I have always wanted a lapdog"

Joey Wheeler was absolutely sure - he fucking hated that smirk.

**So that** **was chapter 1! He wonderful product produced by my insomniac brain, but, oh well, I like it.**  
**I decided to write this after I noticed that there were not enough uke!Kaiba fics! I just can´t understand why there are so few -cries a little bit- Sooo I have decided to take matters into my own hands!**  
**And I know Kaiba is not very ukeish in this fic but he is not supposed to be - he is still the cold, arrogant bastard we like so much! He is just a cold, arrogant bastard that likes to take it up the ass... **


	2. Prologue02

He had to admit that the bastard was efficient.

It would probably be important to mention that he admitted this after sitting four hours in a empty apartment - he would have stayed longer but his landlord threatened to call the police - diverse calls from electricity providers, tax investigators and last but not least the hospital telling him of his considerable debts and a limousine with the label ´reserved for dogs´ halting right before the bar he just stumbled out.

Now sitting in said limousine - after being dragged into it by a chauffeur with the build of a wrestler - he came to the conclusion that telling the CEO of a international, billion dollar business who not only owned his own company but also half of the other companies in his hometown, to ´fuck the hell off´ and that he could ´kiss his ass´ was not his best idea.

But it was not his fault. What a utterly rotten and sadistic human must one be to even consider making another his ´lapdog´? He wasn´t even sure what that bastard meant with lapdog, but every time he tried to come up with something his mind produced a convulsing sado-maso scenario.

Noticing that the car had stopped he tried to catch a glimpse of their destination but was interrupted be the chauffeur, who, after opening the door, snatched him and threw him over his shoulder like a pouch before carrying him off successfully before the thought of escaping even crossed his mind.

After struggling quite strongly - even if more for his pride´s sake than with the real intention of fleeing - he was set down very rudely on a cold floor. After showing his captor, who was already leaving again, the finger he looked around his new location.

He seemed to be in the first stock of a mansion, probably the living room, as indicated by the steel stairs going upwards. Everything was held in sober colours like white, black and dark brown with some metallic accents. In the centre of the room stood three black leather couches across a completely glassed wall which revealed the sight on a generous garden.

"I´m sorry for Bruno´s behaviour, are you all right?" as the voice spoke up behind him he shot up fast enough to make him nauseous in his _slightly_ drunken state, spinning around to give the other a piece of his mind just to be confronted with...an Angel.

The being before him was so small that he only just reached his chest, combined with long, fluffy black hair and gigantic doe eyes he was so fucking adorable that Joey had to use all of his self-control to not just cuddle him to death.

"Eh...yeah, sure" he said, embarrassed that he let himself be distracted that easily. "That´s good! I´m Kaiba Mokuba, but you can call me Mokuba. You are Joey Wheeler, right?" Kaiba...it was a far too hard job imagining the boy having any kind of connection with the Kaiba he had met. "You know when my brother told me he had hired someone new I expected someone more...impressive" Okay, it just got easier. "No, no I didn´t mean to insult you, it´s just that my brother usually likes only the best of the best" How hadn´t he noticed it?...wait, hired?

"Seto is waiting for you in his study, just follow me" Still pissed off and more than confused the blond followed the little Kaiba up the stairs into a long corridor, which was, other than the living room which had been fashionable naked, decorated with many paintings. Even he as an amateur recognized some names.

They stopped before a big glass door. Without knocking or another action that would have been expected in such a situation the boy walked confidently into the study followed by a nervous Joey.

Seto Kaiba sat across the door behind a big glass desk, tipping something on his computer and just generally looking as much as an cold bastard as the last time they had met. Hearing the door open he looked up, his gaze first meeting Mokuba´s and his eyes softening just a fraction - nearly unnoticeable if one didn´t look closer.

Still pondering over the fact that he had looked at Kaiba´s eyes _closely _he nearly toppled over when directly confronted with them. If he ignored the cold shiver running through his body he could see that the other´s eyes were not only blue as he had thought before but instead had small silver dots around the iris that shimmered in the artificial light.

"Ah, seems as if the dog learned a new trick - Heel! Even if you wasted my time with your unnecessary prolonging I´m still quit...pleased." The CEO began in his usual arrogant manner. Using one of his long legs to push a chair standing across his own outwards. "Now let´s try this - sit!"

Joey Wheeler was not an idiot - he learned from his mistakes. So instead of giving the brunette a piece of his mind he answered politely "Sorry, I would prefer to stand"….well, it still sounded like " I would prefer to kick your ass, motherfucker" - but the intention counted.

Uh-oh. There was the smirk again and combined with the bold glimmer in those icy eyes it didn´t seem any less ominous. "Mhm, as you wish _ ._ Your _comfort_ is very important." Extending on of his equally long and slim fingers he pressed a red - absolutely prominent - button which had still managed to escape Joeys attention till now.

To his own dismay he let out an quit unmanly scream when the shock and something akin to cold pinholes hit his skin. Scrambling to get away from the unpleasant feeling, which's cause he had now detected to be the fire sprinkler above their heads, he saved himself to the only place spared - namely Kaiba´s desk.

"Don´t be so smug, bastard. I was just unprepared" he bit out with angry glare, which´s intensity was however diminished by the wet hair hanging partly over his face. It even worked but he wasn´t sure if the cold stare replacing the grin was an improvement or not.

"Eh? I´m sorry. Do you need anything? A towel, a coffee or should I maybe scratch you between your ears?" the brunette sneered. "Don´t be mistaken Wheeler I am a good owner - I punish my dogs when they misbehave."

He really had the need to growl at the other but decided that with all the dog puns it was not the best idea. Instead he settled for another glare - after pushing his hair back. "Right, I suppose it´s my fault for thinking that a cold bastard like you could come up with some human-like deeds."

Sadly instead of some angry course, hit etc. like he had expected, and hoped for, the only reaction he got was an slight downwards turn of the others corner of the mouth.

"No reaction, bastard?" he spurred on, not willing to let it end without a black eye on either side.

"Why should I? Arguing with a dog about human deeds would be quit paradox. Besides I have already wasted to much time listening to your barking." His focus was now solely on the computer before him, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Joey shifted slightly on his chair, trying to catch a glimpse but unable to without being too obvious.

More and more annoyed with being ignored he already thought of a witty, cool and sharp comment to bring the others attention back to him - obviously finding non. Still opening his mouth without really knowing what to say, a circumstance that had never hindered him till now, he was cut of by Kaiba.

"So why do you wish to work for our company?" he asked, looking absolutely natural leaning back in his chair and looking at him expectant and surly not as if he had just asked the most ridiculous thing.

"I don´t wanna" It was an instant reply. Waiting for the other to smirk or insult him again, ending that absurd situation, he was surprised when the other just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But I want you to want to so you will" he said as if it was obvious, and he an idiot for not understanding

"So you ask me a question and I should answer how you want me to? Fuck you"

"What are you - a kid? Nobody truly wants a honest answer. Everybody always wants you to answer like they want you to. The only real difference is that they have no control over your answer - I have. But for the time being your own opinion is more interesting, so go on."

"Isn´t this situation lacking the question `do you want to work here`, cause if you asked that it would spare me to force the fact that _I don´t wanna_ down your throat"

"Why? It would only trouble me more cause I would have to repeat myself"

He wanted to protest, to reach over the table and beat the living daylights out of the bastard but he stopped entirely when he saw the glint in the others eyes. It was the same Serenity had always accused him of having whenever he came home beaten up but wouldn´t admit that he was out fighting again.

He could very well remember how those moments felt - the shame that he had worried his sister again, the anger towards those dudes that had started it all and the stubbornness. That dammed stubbornness that didn´t allow him to give in just because it would feel like another lose, that told him to just go forward even if there was an abyss before him because anything was better than turning around again - _giving up. _He knew with absolute certainty that it was this stubbornness reflecting in the others cold eyes.

Leaning back he tried the approach with which his sister had always made him lose his train of thought - even if he had to swallow his pried.

"The money" Ah, there it was the look of surprise and shock he had hoped for. First giving in a tad bit to lure the opponent in, lulling him into a false sense of security, till the time for a comeback came. Who would have thought that his sister´s lectures would be helpful one day?

"Hmm, I suppose that´s understandable with your circumstances" Yes, just feel sure...wait, what did he say?

"My _circumstances_?" Kaiba looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes at the question but decided against it in the last minute, but obviously late enough that Joey still noticed that he had _wanted_ to and...that man really was driving him crazy.

"Joseph Wheeler, 24, born in New York. Has one little sister and an alcoholic father, mother died when you were 5. Dropped out of school with 15, followed by a stream of jobs which never lasted more than two months - which is still the case today, if I´m not mistaken. And the little money you brought home was instantly wasted on more alcohol. That is until you turned 18 and moved out with your sister. So yes, yes I think money is a understandable reason" he ended, his eyes neither cold nor sympathetic, just observantly watching.

He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He was no weakling - had never cried or lost hope over this situation, his one goal only to protect his sister and himself from both their father and society - but hearing his whole life summarized in such short and cold sentences from a guy he barley knew but already disliked seemed to be the last straw.

But no. Hadn´t he heard so much worse? Those cruel and taunting voices making fun of him in their blissful ignorance of how easily this world could become your enemy. At that time it didn´t matter what he did, if he fought back or ignored them, he always was the loser. But not this time. This time he would win, win against this man that seemed to represent everything he detested - having everything without even trying.

"Sure, sure. I suppose a rich kid like you wouldn´t understand, but some of us need to work for their money" he said with a quite pleasant smile he was proud of managing.

Looking at the other he saw an undefinable look cross his face before that, goddamned, grin replaced it again, giving the other a wildcat-like aura of anger.

"Oh, so you _work" _he drawled the last word, letting it just slowly escape his mouth as if to make it burn itself in Joeys mind. "Then tell me mutt, when did you work? You can´t keep a job for two months and really dare to say that you worked!" He leaned abruptly forward so that he towered slightly over the blond, his voice taking on a raw touch.

"I am so sorry. How could I, the gutter kid, insult the on who worked so hard to make mommy and daddy buy a job for him. Obviously it is my fault" he leaned up till their faces were only inches apart, sparks flying between blue and brown eyes.

"The first time you understand something right Wheeler. It is your fault"

"It is not!" he exploded, reaching over the table in a futile attempt to grab the others collar.

"Why not? You said you want money, but you have non - that´s no ones fault besides your´s. Obviously it´s nobody's fault when he is born in the gutter, but it´s your, and only your, responsibility to work yourself out of it! But it was too hard, wasn´t it? Ah, but luckily you have a nice little excuse, how fortunate" he bit out his eyes looking at him as if he was something floating in a mud puddle.

"You really are pathetic, Wheeler. Go, out! I need no dog who can only bark but not bite!" both stood now leaning across the table, never letting their unblinking gazes drift from each other.

"You wanna see my bit, come on, I´m gonna show you. Give me any work that you can find in that fucking company of yours and I'll show you who can´t work! " he screamed in the other face, coursing Kaiba´s height advantage which made him have to look up to the other.

Still he backed down a little bit when the other leaned forward, the same grin that he had first encountered in the hospital on his lips.

"Oh, that we can arrange Wheeler, that we can arrange" calming his breath it only now dawned to him what he had done as he stared into the other´s considerately darker eyes.

He had sold his soul to the devil.

**Yippy, Banzai, Glückwunsch - I am done!**

**This really took me forever but really at the moment I´m not only lacking imagination(damned brain) but also time(damned school)**

**A/N: the first two chapters are really more of an prologue than anything else, which is why I decided to only write out of Joeys perceptive. Which means I will include Kaiba´s next time.**

**(The M-rated part will also start in the next chapter, but, oh well, better save than sorry) **


	3. More or less normality(Chapter 1)

**before everything else I would like to thank you all for your support ´cause it means very much to me and hope you will enjoy the rest just as much *bows***** arigatou**

**about their ages: Kaiba(25) Joey(24) Mokuba(16)**  
**I know that in yu-gi-oh! Kaiba´s and Mokuba´s ages only differ by 7 years - but making him 18 just didn´t work, so I made use of my artistic freedom. **

Working for Seto Kaiba was like balancing on a thin rope over a deep, _deep_, bottomless pit. Without backstop. And maybe some snakes and lions at the bottom...he had never been that great with metaphors.

But really copying Goethe while running up and down a forty floors high building, balancing a tower of documents, with a coffee on top, that obstructed his view and ducking all oncoming obstacles in his way was a little bit much to ask for.

Standing before the elevators with a group of businessmen he decided to use the staircase instead - coursing after hearing the bling the second his left food reached the fifth step - just to stop again as he encountered the other half of the Kaiba brothers.

The boy smiled down on him, using the 10 step difference between them to give the impression of a height advantage. "Ah Joey, good timing! There is a delivery for my brother at the entrance, could you fetch it?" he asked with a very adorable smile which was still unable to hide the sadistic glint in his eyes. It had been painful to learn just how similar the brothers were.

The blond just looked unbelieving before turning his look to the stack in his hands then looking up to the still smiling boy before repeating the process. Down. Up. Down. Up. Just to be confronted with a raised eyebrow. Translation - no mercy.

Grumbling something along the lines of "the things I put up with" he made his way down again, down the _seventeen _staircases he had already managed to climb up before, the despicable documents still in his arms, because leaving them on the steps would lead to server punishment if Kaiba found out - and he would find out cause he could not only look behind, forward and sideward simultaneously but also around corners and through walls.

Finally reaching the hall it was easy to make out the pimply teenager with the laundry bag in one hand and parcel label in the other. "Kaiba Seto?" the boy asked in a voice just screaming disinterest. Joey decided to nod his head in agreement just because it would be too much of an hassle to correct him - not to forget that Kaiba would rip him a new one if he had to come down here.

The other responded with an undefinable loud of approval before stretching out his hand holding the paper and a pen, the words "please sign here" coming monotonously out of his mouth.

Well, maybe it was not their fault. Maybe the 8 weeks of working here had finally taken their toll on him and the gigantic, totally obvious stack he was carrying was in truth only an hallucination. Or maybe Kaiba really was the Devil in person and the Kaiba corp. the portal to hell. Or he just attracted sadistic bastards...Probably the last.

Gathering all of his admittedly small self-control he decided against giving that little fucker a good old trashing - which still couldn't hold him back from imagining the satisfying snap under his balled fists - again not because of some kind of newfound willpower but for the single reason that alone the thought of Kaiba´s reaction send shivers of fear down his spine.

In a great act of balance he managed to let the documents slide back till they were halfway supported by his chest and his left arm while he signed the paper with his right hand. Not even having time to celebrate his little victory he was already confronted with the next hurdle - the laundry bag.

Making his way up the stairs again he had more than enough time to curse Kaiba, Mokuba, the postman and Kaiba some more.

-oOo-

Letting out a relived sigh as he let the burden in his arms slide onto his desk - right on top of the book `how to write a letter of resignation` Kaiba´s secretary had given to him as a present on his first day - he quickly straightened again when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he faced said secretary who, after inspecting the documents laying now disordered on his desk, raised and eyebrow. "Mr. Kaiba whished to see you Wheeler" a small smile played around her lips now "Wheeler, he said"

Grazing his only ally in this hell-hole with a thankful smile he was a admittedly proud to see her blush a little. That she had a little crush on him was truly fortunate as she was now his accomplice and informer when it came to his `Kaiba-Codes´ or short KC as he liked to call them.

Being the bastard´s private secretary he soon learned you had to find some indications in his behaviour to not just drop a clanger. The easiest, and most annoying, were the nicknames.

Wheeler - standard  
Mr. Wheeler - bad (aka. run Joey, _run)_  
mutt - good

The last one was especially troublesome seeing as a word that he hated with great passion was now something he had to associate with the word `good`. Which probably was that bastards goal.

Shooing away unneeded thoughts he quickly grasped the coffee and laundry bag, stopping after noticing a white stain on it he had overseen before. It turned out to be a post it attached to the top with a curved handwriting reading:

_Wear it, ´cause I could not stand to see you wear that horrendous coat again._  
_\- See you tonight Darling_

Oh my god. Who ever dared to write this surly had a death wish. Struggling with himself if he should rip it off or not he still decided that it was not his so it should be okay...as long as he managed to get out there before Kaiba had the chance to read it.

Letting himself in after knocking the usual five times he had some time to watch his boss who was sitting before his laptop with a very concentrated look on his face.

The pale skin looked slightly blue under the artificial light hitting it, also dying the eyes in an electric hue. The normally quite full lips were pressed together in a tight line under the narrow nose.

The fact that he was attracted to his bastard-turned-boss had neither surprised nor worried him as much as it should. Fact was he was a gay men and Kaiba quite the eye candy. Fact was also that the second the ´eye-candy` opened his mouth to let his sharp tongue free every, even the slightest attraction he felt vanished instantly just to be replaced by annoyance - so no problem.

Placing the white mocha with extra whipped cream - something he still had to snicker about even after taking more than one knee in the crotch - on the glass table he took his chance to also deliver the ominous bag when he was ignored. But Kaiba - having the ultimate timing when it came to bringing him trouble - just snatched it away the instant it was about to touch its destination.

Readying himself to flee the office as fast as possible Joey was more than stunned when the only reaction the notice got was a slightly annoyed smile before the others gaze wandered back to the display before him.

This was...unexpected. Even in his best mood and coming from Mokuba the brunette wouldn´t take an insult that good. The only explanation was that whatever was on that computer took enough of the others attention to let him ignore it easily. Meaning he had to find out what kind of information was on that thing.

Slowly inching forward he placed his hand before the other, leaning forward in a seemingly interested gesture. "Well you took that quite nicely, with the whole Darling thing, could it be from a lover?" He was 120% sure that Kaiba had no lover - the day the most unsocial man on the planet got a lover before himself he would spring from the KaibaCorp building - but he hoped the question would distract the other enough to give him the chance for a little glimpse.

The second before the diplay was in his sight of line his boss suddenly turned, using his right hand to close the lid and therefore destroying his chance, and fixed an especially inscrutable look on him. If this man ever decided to become a supper villain the FBI could pack their bags.

"Could this be some desperate try to barge in my business, Mr. Wheeler?" That man´s ability to always hit the bullseye was frightening.

"No, no, never! Can´t I be interested in my boss´ love life without any ulterior motives? Ha ha...haaaa" Joey answered while shaking his hands in the air in a panicked gesture.

"Let´s hope so. After 8 weeks you should have understood where's your place." That man´s ability to always hit a nerve was also frightening.

"Maybe you should trust me after 8 weeks!" Boss or not - he sure as hell wasn´t that bastards lapdog. It had irked him since their first encounter that a man seemingly so perceptive had neither understanding nor interest in his character, treating him like one of those faceless shadows walking up and down the halls.

The reaction he got was very...well, unexpected. Again. The slim face slowly turned sideward, the eyes narrowing in a sinister way. "Trust...?"

Joey felt his breath stock at hearing that smooth baritone. It was seldome but situations like this had occurred often enough to let the feeling of anxiety grow within him whenever he heard that tone of voice. Just like in their first talk - confrontation - it made the blond feel like a prey being slowly circled by a hungry predator. And Kaiba was nothing else - a wild animal with sharp ears to listen to your pounding heart and claws to strike when the time was right. Wild. Dangerous. _Fascinating_.

Even if it planted fear in his heart to be so vulnerable before another human he couldn´t deny that it partially played into the attraction he had developed for the other.

What surely didn´t were his words. It was shocking that brash, straight-forward Kaiba who didn´t give a damn about what other´s thought of him could speak in such unclear sentences - unfinished and swinging with hidden meanings. He was not sure if it was some kind of test or if the brunette was just unable to end them without giving things away he didn´t want Joey to hear. Either way it made him uneasy.

With the tension growing and it became clear that the other was continuing his silence he decided it was the best to just go - stubborn he may be but even he could see when it was useless. Turning around he had nearly reached the door when a voice stopped him.

"George Lee" it was not all that surprising for Kaiba to make his move in the last possible moment, securing his control even when he was more or less giving in. "Are you gonna stand there all day or will you come here already? I don´t need a doorstopper mutt" he add irritated when Joey didn´t show any reaction.

The snappy words easily made him focus again, as they were familiar terrain. But he still couldn´t help to feel slight excitement and happiness about the fact that Kaiba had put some kind of trust in him. Moving over he was this time allowed to see the display which showed the picture of a middle-aged man who´s most standing out trait was that he had no real trades - he really could have been anybody.

"Say mutt, do you know who this is?" his boss asked after giving him some time for inspection. "George Lee?" the only response was a deep sigh combined with that not-really eye rolling the blue eyed man was so good at. "Yes it is George Lee..." he said very slowly "well I suppose it´s a good thing you can listen. But what I meant is do you know what this man does?"

Well let´s see. It was obvious that this man played an important role fore the KaibaCorp. and judging by Kaiba´s behaviour earlier probably not a good. This together with his plain appearance he could be..."A spy!" he concluded, sprouting a self-satisfied grin at his genial deduction.

Leaning back the taller man answered with a smirk of his own "I´m surprised Wheeler I didn´t think that you..." Joey wished he had a recorder so he would be later able to prove that his boss complimented _him "..._could be _that_ wide of the mark. Considering you work for us 8 weeks now it´s even worse." Or maybe not.

"No, George Lee is a co-owner, one of many, of KaibaCorp. Or better said he _was. _He owned around 11% till he announced his decision to sell them last Monday - publicly, that asshole, making sure to produce quit an uproar."

"And that´s...bad" it was half a statement and half a question. Joey had never been that great with all that...business things. "Let´s say it is a problem. But you know what´s the difference between a good and a great CEO mutt?"

"No" he could have taken a guess but he had no desire to give the other another chance to ridicule him. He watched as Kaiba stood up and straightened his coat before leaning forward to be on eye-level with Joey, creating an overly dramatic atmosphere.

"A good CEO can solve a problem. A great CEO can turn a problem into an opportunity. And my opportunity will be on the charity ball in the Plaza on Sunday. Which brings me to my original purpose - you are coming with me" the last sentence was not even said in his face as the brunette had already moved to leave his office.

Joey was stunned. It was the first time that he hadn´t seen the bastard or the boss Kaiba, who really were nearly the same, no, he had seen the CEO of KaibaCorp - one of the most successful and influential persons in the world. He would be lying he if said it didn´t turn him on.

Still he had something left to say - even if it would have been more pleasurable to bite of his own tongue. But he was a man, he would do it. "Erm...Kaiba" the other turned around, this time him being the one interrupted while leaving. "I wanted to thank you for trusting me" he said, slightly stiff, but nonetheless honestly.

At his words the others lips grazed a rare humorous smile while his eyes fixated the slightly fidgeting and obviously nervous Joey. Still his words were far from compassionate. "This has nothing to do with trust or anything. I just decided that it was irrelevant if you knew it or not and made a choice in your favour. Considering that it was more like a bone. Besides I couldn't let you walk out in that mood - people would think me an animal abuser"

Watching his boss swiftly move away Joey couldn´t quite decide if he should be angry, confused, worried, hurt or just stare at the other´s ass.

**So that was it! And you can believe me that I feel quite guilty for uploading so late. Again. (A friend of mine uploads every week...ugh)**

**This may seem kind of boring for some of you but I wanted to show Joey´s (and Kaiba´s) more or less normal daily work routine before moving on to the drama and relationship scenes. **

**Sadly it will be quite hard to include Kaiba´s pov in the drama scenes `cause he is something like an all knowing character in the next chapters and that would be really boring. But I have already decided to give him a long scene in the next chapter AND include a little lemon scene. (There will also be introduced a new person which will play a quite important role from then on) **


	4. The Party (Chapter 2)

**Hi everybody - again I would like to thank you for your support and the wonderful comments :)**

**A special thanks to Yop for his/her incredible comment (that I even understood partially without Google translator) It's a shame you don´t have an account cause I really wanted to write you back - so this has to do it. I´m really impressed by how much thought you put into the characters and their constellation. You are right Mokuba really has not really an angelic personality here but it´s because he and Kaiba have such a strong bond - they are kind of a unity and especially for Mokuba who was practically raised by Kaiba it is only natural to copy his brother´s behaviour. I don´t want to spoiler so I will stop here but I promise you that in this chapter Kaiba´s thoughts about Joey are made clearer. **

**So all of you - Enjoy! **

It was the same limousine that had brought him to Kaiba´s home some weeks ago that now set them off in front of the sprawling building known as the Plaza. It was just as pretentious, luxurious and gaudy as he had imagined and the same could easily be said about the people leaving their own cars.

It was overwhelming - The sight of the whole surrounding covered in light that also reflected on the sequin dresses most of the woman wore, the smell of thousand different perfumes competing for dominance, causing nausea even outside, and the high and deep voices nearly screaming to be heard. What would have been astounding for most people seemed more like a punishment for the blond as his brain struggled to process the whole new sensory impressions that followed one after another.

Turning his head he watched as his boss left the limousine, the sight of Kaiba having a calming effect. In the pompous scenery the brunette was a calming presence in his dark and minimalistic suit and with his cool expression.

The cold and condescending attitude of his boss had always awoken contempt in Joey but compared to the haughty aloofness and petty benevolence of the people here, it had a kind of simplicity and directness he now learned to appreciate.

With those watchful eyes on him Joey only dared to make a small gesture to show that he was not ready to go inside yet. Fearing disapproval he was relived when the other just shrugged with a disinterested look on his face before vanishing inside.

Looking up in the dark sky, Joey took a deep breath…

-oOo-

The hall was spaciously enough to accommodate all guests and still look nearly empty - an effect supported by the tall windows and high glass ceiling over their heads. But unfazed by all this, as he was not only used but also tired by that continuously exhibition of wealth, Kaiba made his way straight to the bar without acknowledging the people trying to greet him - only stopping one time to see if the mutt had followed him.

Taking in the others absence he moved on till he reached the, for the early hour already very crowded, bar. Not a heavy drinker himself he still knew that he would not survive the evening without a few drinks. How could any sane person stand the kissasses and people who expected one to kiss their ass sober?

After the bar was now finally free he leaned over to make his order just to be interrupted by an all to familiar voice. "A Pedro Ximenes for myself and a Macallan Lalique for the gentlemen please. You still prefer Whiskey, don´t you Seto?" Not even nodding his head he just took the glass from the now slightly glazy-eyed bartender, refusing to face the other.

Which didn´t seem to bother them. But it never did – caring for other people's opinions had never been their strong point. "I´m happy you chose to wear the suit I selected - it looks wonderful on you" they just merrily talked on.

And right they were. The suit was a midnight blue Dior with a low cut collar and a not entirely buttoned classical whit shirt underneath. The deep waist and perfect fit enhanced his slim form and the trousers with the sharp crease made his already long legs seem endless. Not that it interested him – but having the choice between wearing it and hearing them complain all night he choose the thing best for his already damaged nerves.

Giving up his ignoring tactic he turned around to give on of his usually cold greetings. It was not that he didn´t enjoy their company or was unhappy to see them - when he was absolutely honest their relationship was the one closet to friendship he had - but it was the game they played every time they met, a fight for control and dominance that was inevitable between two alpha leaders like them.

Facing her he was greeted with the same charming smile she was so accustomed to give - even when the one he received made her eyes sharp instead of softening them. She had not really changed since the last time they had met - it was still the same small figure with the slim torso but wide hips, the pale skin that contrasted sharply with the short, copper hairs and the strong features with the prominent nose, sharp grey eyes and docile mouth in the slim face.

As always she was very attention drawing with her unusual beauty that was enhanced be the high-waist Marlene trouser that ended just above the floor, showing just the tips of her heels and the cropped white top with the big ribbon that revealed her upper abdomen. When she leaned forward to grasp her Sherry he noticed that her left outer ear was completely studded with pearls.

"Fiona...you look good" it was not the most eloquent thing to say but both of them were never real friends of small talk, the superficial talks on such occasions a shared complain.

Fiona van der Straeten. They had met around one year ago when she helped him with a hacker attack on his company, her great deductions and devilish ruthlessness had helped a fair deal, even if he thought them unneeded till today. He had instantly taken a liking to her intelligent and sharp mind but also to her way of seeing the world in a similar, but maybe slightly more forgiving, way - ensuring interesting conversations. Their relationship was quite the strange one – but really how could it be otherwise with the both of them involved – a uncommon mix of work partners, friends, rivals and people who provided an outlet for each other.

Which didn´t mean he wasn´t wary of her, as he knew neither her real age, nor profession, nor homeland...this girl really was a mystery, but if he was absolutely honest one he didn´t want to solve as her nonchalance about others lives – a trait he greatly enjoyed in her – was connected to her own sense of freedom.

"Thank you, Darling. I´d like to say the same but I think that counts as self-praise. And I´m nothing if not humble" she said with a self-ironical smile. "By the way I have heard about the Lee incident, it would have been hard not to, maybe I could help you, you know as friend and everything"

"And how exactly should _you_ help me? If I remember correctly even a kindergartener is better with technic than you" he really enjoyed the memory of that usually so perfect girl throwing a computer out of the window, accompanied by loud insults in many languages. Mokuba had described it quit fittingly as technic-turret-syndrome.

"But who is talking about technic? Come on Seto everybody knows why you are here - you want a new co-owner, somebody less...troublesome than Lee. And the last time I checked my knowledge of human nature was far superior to yours" she didn´t bother to lower her voice but her expression betrayed the flippant words.

"Let´s cut the crap - will you do it or not?" the alcohol already started to work slightly, letting a cosy warmth settle in his stomach, but still he was unable to relax - the matter was very pressing.

But instead of giving any kind of clear answer she just pouted and shook her head disapprovingly in what probably should be a cute manner. "Can´t you leave me my fun seto? I thought we would make this a little James Bond like – you know agent meets sexy, intelligent traitor who helps him…no?" she ended signalling that she would surly not deign to answer plain and simple. How could he except that? That fact that she had approached him seemed to be enough in her opinion.

"Really you and schemes never worked good together - you are just lacking patience" this time he couldn´t hold back the laughter, leaning backwards till his back hit the bar and ignoring the confused glances in his direction. Seeing Seto Kaiba laugh was like seeing Pigs fly.

"When the woman who can´t even wait one week till she starts a new affair gives me a lecture about patience it must be truly server" he mocked.

"For a man that could rival any monk when it comes to celibacy it must be easy to judge. But this is something like a mutual lack of understanding - you who doesn't understand my many lovers and I who can´t comprehend your lack there of " she countered, letting the conversation slip skilfully in another direction.

"Apropos - are you alone? Seeing you without a horde of drooling worshipers in your shadow is an uncommon sight," he countered, deciding to go with it even thought he had a worrying assumption what she was up to.

She just gave him a very naughty smirk before letting her eyes glide to a point behind him in blatant glee. This was worrisome, if Fiona ever got this look on her face it meant she had found a new topic to make him lose his composure, a hobby she had developed in their time together- and it sure as hell wasn´t her new lover.

Following her look he felt his body go rigid when he discovered the source of her sudden delight. About fifteen meters behind them stood three figures engrossed in conversation. The two of them that stood his way looked strikingly alike - tall, dark hair, dark skin - the only difference being that one was a man and the other a woman and were with a high probability Fiona´s new playthings. But what worried him was not they but the third standing with his back to him.

That blond mop, the broad shoulder and muscular legs in the grey suit he had bought just yesterday - it was without a doubt the mutt.

Normal people would show shock or confusion or even nervousness - but he surly could not be described as normal. After years of conditioning his brain it was as if every thought about a nerve-racking situation was stopped by a thick layer over his consciousness, giving him the time to prepare appropriate reactions – which would be none in his case. Obviously.

The other just watched him, a small smile that didn´t reach her eyes on her lips, while she played with the rim of her glass

"I imagined him to be more…special"

"You thought my secretary would be more special? Even if you have a liking for the extraordinary I always thought you searched for it in reality and not in your fantasy" changing their roles, it was him who watched her intently this time.

She gave a light shrug and a muffled laugh in her Sherry. "Come on Seto – thinking of the person that could have an impact on you and imagining something ordinary seems quite hard"

Even when he felt slightly cornered the sarcastic smirk slipped easily in place. "An Impact?"

"Or would you prefer when I said the one that broke through?" she answered drily.

"I know I will regret it but what about him leaves an impact on me? The fact that I use his debt to make him my slave?" even he himself could hear how strained his voice sounded.

"Oh you are without a doubt very cruel to him. But a smart one like you should notice that that's the fact which gives you away."

"Now you really went insane!"

"Did I? We both know you are cruel Seto, but what makes you so is your indifference. And you really can´t tell me that you had no intentions. He makes you react." How he despised that superior countenance of hers.

But even he had to admit, mentally, that he had never been influenced by others deeds. He didn´t react as an answer to their behaviour but autonomous – not caring if they adjusted to it or not, always sure that it would go his way and giving himself the chance to ignore them as much as possible.

With Wheeler it was different. He was aware of every singe thing the other did and reacted supposedly. When the other annoyed him he would shoot back instead of dismissing it with some remark. He would answer the others question and not just give him a cold look. He even included him while with any other secretary he just waited for them to follow him like well-trained dogs. The only other persons he ever had shown such reactions with were his brother and the little bitch next to him.

Before he could give any remark he was interrupted by loud voices and slight murmurs that followed what was obviously an argument like an echo.

Turning sharply he quickly searched for the source of the interruption just to stand stock still when his eyes met the sight of his secretary for the second time this evening. Now this wouldn´t have been a problem if said mutt was not the cause of the situation unfolding before his eyes.

The blond stood with swaying stance, glazy eyes and an outstretched arm pointing at the lady who´s voice had been the second in the shouting match just seconds before. It was oblivious that he was more than just a little drunk and Kaiba was easily able to guess whose fault that was when he looked into the guilty faces of the twins from before.

"My, my. Seems like they have overdone it a little bit." Remarked Fiona, who had also recognized the culprits. "You should better do something Darling – your little lapdog seems to have quite the bite."

Still pondering about how he could rescue the situation without worsening the current scene, he cursed Fortuna when his secretary started to speak.

"Poor people are so disgusting…well you know what? It´s hard to dress up and go to some chic parties when you have to work your ass of so people like you can have a fucking nice life!" the brunette couldn´t help but be shocked inwardly when he heard the other talk in such a sharp and intensive tone – something he had not even heard at the time of their getting to know.

Deciding to step in before the woman would say something to inflame the other even more he placed his hand on the smaller ones shoulder. Feeling the light tremor running through the others body he couldn't help but ask himself what the woman had said to make him shake with anger. Instead of looking up after he had recognized his boss the blonde's head slowly turned down and his shoulders tensed even more – making him look like a little kid readying for his punishment.

"I´m sorry it seams my secretary is a little bit too intoxicated to think clearly. I hope he didn´t offend you" The woman´s expression took on a look of annoyance before her eyes widened when she recognized who exactly had apologized.

"Well, I suppose if he is a employee of you we can think of this as a sad mistake." She answered with an expression as if she had said something incredible generous. "But maybe such situations could be prevented if some people were shown their place in time" she couldn´t help but add with a vicious look to the still down looking man in question.

Tightening his hold on the others shoulder the CEO took a deep breath "Or maybe if people who don´t know what they talk about would shut up" he replied neutrally.

Ignoring the woman before him - who still tried to figure out if she had been insulted or not - he turned his head to the blond next to him. Seeing the startled look on the others face he couldn´t help the smirk slipping on his face. What he tried to ignore was the thankful and suspicious look in the others eyes.

Feeling all eyes on him now he just turned once to nod goodbye to Fiona – who still stood at the bar, her intense gaze never leaving the whole incident – otherwise ignoring everybody else while he made his way to the door.

Which didn´t mean he was not aware of the presence following him.

**So it´s over – I will never ever make predictions anymore, ´cause it´s like a jinx!**

**This part you read now was ready quite early because it was supposed to be the first part of the – but by god the second part hates me! And after noticing that my last update was 6 weeks ago this was a necessary measure.**  
** I´m not sure if I like this chapter but it´s just needed so I will go with the flow.**

**And at the end – we all have understood now that it´s impossible for me to write fast….so it seems we have to live with it. Well c´est la vie. **


	5. The aftermath (Chapter 3)

**Ah my little honeys, I really love you. Like every good author, I am addicted to reviews and like the good readers that you are, you are doing a great job satisfying my craving. **

**Like some of you have probably noticed I have taken out the so the 5th became the 4th. I sadly had to notice that I already have enough to do with the main story so starting a side-story was not the best idea. I´m thinking of making a separate fic out of them so I hope you can forgive me.**

He was not one to regret decisions - things happened, they worked and sometimes they didn´t. Life was to short to worry about such insignificant things. But on days like today the question of `why´ plagued his head, and as unneeded as it seemed he was still unable to completely chase it away. Or so he thought. But the movement across from him took his concentration away from it...for now.

The mutt, who had been sitting in complete silence and with a downcast look besides him through the whole ride back was now slumping on the couch, a drunken grin plastered over his face while watching a woman walk along a beach on TV – probably a razor advertisement.

Letting out an annoyed sigh the brunette threw the book lying next to him at his intoxicated employee, successfully gaining his attention.

"Hey! Bastard I just…." The now angered man began but stopped instantly at seeing two icy eyes fixating him. Feeling fear crawl up his back he slowly inched backwards – far away from the oncoming threat.

"You just _what_? Just tried to make an idiot out of yourself and thus also me? Or was this some great scheme of yours, an act of revenge? If so I must congratulate you – it worked." Kaiba hissed in a menacing voice while stalking closer, the sound of his steps swallowed up by the noises of the TV.

Reaching the couch he bowed slowly over – his spine arching almost elegantly – caging the now more than frightened Joey between his body and the couch, on arm on each side of the blond head.

"It wasn´t my fault! She…" the other tried to defend himself in a loud but uncertainly shaking voice. The rightful anger at the woman and relief after Kaiba´s rescue action washed away now that he was confronted with the consequences in form of his boss´ anger.

"Oh it wasn´t your fault!" the other said in this mocking tone that promised an oncoming explosion "So I suppose it wasn´t you who made a ruckus on a party with people important for my company? Knowing full well that I had business to do there? And it was not you I had to defend – offending someone far more influential?" the brooding anger from before had now transformed into cold accusations and the blond was not sure if he could handle them without losing the last bit of guiltlessness he had left.

"I…no that´s not…it´s…FUCK!" In a sudden move his hands found the other´s wrist. Tightening his grip he wanted nothing but thrust the other away from his body, bringing himself out of this awkward position. But as his intoxication made him unable to estimate the power needed for this act he used far too much and brought both of them stumbling to the floor in a sudden rush.

In retrospective this was surly an especially dumb move, but judging ones motions while drunk, embarrassed and under pressure was not the easiest of feats – or at least it wasn´t for Joey Wheeler.

The only thoughts spiralling through his head at the moment were how he wanted to escape that taunting voice. He knew very well that he had made a mistake, thank you very much. But who was Kaiba to judge? He was not the one that had to listen to that bitch insulting him, even if indirectly, not the one that had to defend himself before judgmental eyes - being like a gazelle surrounded by lions.

It was not as if he was happy that he had once again lost control and made a fool out of himself. Fuck, the thing he regretted most was probably in what a shitty situation he had brought the other. He hated troubling others, his problems were his own and involving somebody who had nothing to do with it was just pathetic. You could call it pride or caring for others it didn´t matter - that was how he worked.

The moment that Kaiba had defended him came to his mind - the building hot anger, the fear of the presence behind him, the sudden calmness when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He had enjoyed it, enjoyed the one moment where he didn´t feel unwelcomed or mocked by his boss. But now in the aftermath he also kind of wished that it didn´t happen.

In the last eight weeks they had build a fragile bond between them - based upon acknowledgement and frustration and some kind of admiration on Joey´s side - that was absolutely unhealthy by any person´s standards. It was the kind of relationship that always made you feel unsure and distant. But it was safe, and that was what had been lost that moment on the party.

They had broken an unspoken rule - letting the other handle his own business, separating their lives from the other´s, regardless of how many advantages conjoining them would bring. In the end they were two men watching each other through a glass wall. And today that barrier had become somewhat thinner.

Letting their eyes meet, he once again noticed how unable he was to judge the man still under him. That didn´t mean he saw nothing - no, it was more that he was far to aware of every change in his attitude - he was just never sure what it signified. Even now it was easy to detect how his eyes had cleared, resembling glass in which the sky reflected, and how his face seemed to relax slightly, giving him an even more inscrutable aura.

"What did she say?" It was surprising how that calm voice managed to drown out the background noise. Or maybe not - seeing as Joey´s thoughts had managed to do the same mere seconds before.

"What?" The question was partially because he could not belief what had come out of the brunette´s mouth, and partially because there was just no other reaction he could give, something to play out time so to speak, while his brain was still in overload.

"You know exactly what I mean, Wheeler"

Unconsciously trying to avoid answering just yet the blond stared at the floor next to the chestnut locks splaying slightly across it, trying to concentrate on his answer instead of the man under him.

"...doesn´t matter, just some shit. Yeah I know I shouldn´t have reacted like that but..."

"Mutt, you do understand that I´m in a great position to kick you in the balls right? So answer. me!" the hissing voice ended his measly try of distraction nearly instantly.

Despite the very overwhelming urge to cross his legs he just gave a defeated little sigh, his chest heaving with the deep breaths he took in order to calm the slight tremble that shook his body, his hands, which still grasped the other´s wrists, tightening around the thin appendages.

"Something about how poor people should just stop complaining because...because it´s their own fault that they don´t have money" he yielded, knowing it was just an unnecessary waste of energy to discuss with the other.

"No wonder you got so angry" came the terse reply.

Feeling how the muscles in his body, which he had unconsciously constricted in await of a sharp answer, relaxed, the blond couldn´t help the smile that tucked at the corners of his mouth with the revelation that once in a while they could find common ground.

"Yeah, not even you would agree with such..."

"Sorry but it seems you misunderstood me - I didn´t mean to agree with you. The only reason you got angry was because she hit a nerve" he clarified in that patented tone that just screamed `how-do-you-dare-to-make-me-clarify-it-shame-on-you-shame-on-you´.

"Oh so it´s poor peoples fault that they have no money? Great, let´s just call all Africans and tell them ´well actually we wanted to help you but, duh it´s your own fault so, well nothing to do, bye`" he replied in an overly sarcastic tone that just barley managed - or maybe just didn´t - to conceal his anger, while his hands strengthened their grip again and if only to hold on to the little bit of dominance he had left in this situation.

Which in turn led to the obvious conclusion that even if you had Seto Kaiba pinned to the floor he probably - certainly - still had as much dominance in his little finger as you in your whole body.

"Have you any idea how frustrating talking to you is sometimes?" "As if talking to you..." "Shut it, I´m talking! It is frustratingly obvious that I didn´t mean that you are to blame if you are born poor but that you absolutely should if you, repeatedly, ignore any chances to change that fact - remember that talk? And this is not about some other people - and don´t you dare try that guilty thing again on me! - but about_ you."_

He was unable to cope, he could already feel how the speech directed at him made his fight-or-flight response come forth, clouding his brain instantly. But this time he would not give in, he was sure to beat the brunet at least once - because, like the other had explained before, this was about _him._ And what the fuck should he do if he couldn´t even win arguments about his own emotional life?

"I work, you know? You may not have noticed in your self-centeredness but your coffee doesn't magically appear on your desk every morning, and neither do your document sort or your appointments manage themselves." he said with all the cold aloofness he could muster at the moment, even knowing that he didn´t even come close to Kaiba´s.

"Oh right you have a job - the one I had to blackmail you into! And instead of grasping this chance to become something more, have some goddam influence once in your life, you do what you always do - accepting your place and doing only the bare necessities. By god, have you any idea how fucking annoying it is seeing you act like a stubborn child all day, in which you seem to have enough pride to continuously complain about it?"

"Yeah well and what if? Which right do you have to tell me what to do? If I want to fucking ruin my life, than I will do it! And as if you are so much better, first you help me and then you complain about it all the time - if I am a hypocrite then so are you!" he was aware that he was shouting by now, but it seemed that nothing else was possible at that moment - as if his body wanted to make sure that the other understood just how desperate he was, how serious.

"Because I have made this step, I have taken you in, given you a job, _everything_. And I waited for something, anything, to happen. But you just stand still all. the. time." his voice seemed to rise now also, never losing it´s cutting edge in the process "Don´t underestimate me Wheeler, I won´t go back on what I began" he spat out the words like some kind of threat, and maybe they were exactly that.

By now the blond could clearly hear how the blood rushed through his head, deafening his scream so he only raised them more. "And why? I´m not your goddamned lapdog you can raise! And I´m not some kind of project for your free time! Why does it interest you so much?!"

"I don´t know alright!" the words were pressed out between his teeth, as if it was a painful deed to make his mouth even get them out "And I don´t give a flying fuck! It just makes me fucking crazy seeing you sit in your self-pity day after day. And it annoys you too, right? I can see it. So why do you never do anything?" the last question had a sort of urgency to it Joey had never seen in the usually so cold and collected CEO but this, even if small, emotional outburst made something snap in him.

Everything that had been a blurred mess full of adrenaline till now - his surroundings, feelings, thoughts - seemed to calm down now, clearing his head and for the first time he noticed how completely rigid his whole body had become throughout the whole ordeal and how painful his grip on the other´s wrists must have been.

Taking a deep breath, he looked away from Kaiba for the first time since their shouting-match had started. "And let them win?" it was a very quite question and in comparison to their talking before it seemed nearly inaudible. But as he was confronted with awaiting silence Joey was sure the brunette had heard him.

"Isn´t it something like the ultimate concession? Going their way, becoming like them...isn´t it the proof that the me right now is wrong...is worthless? I don´t care how many chances I spoil in the process, at least I can be proud of myself like this." he tried to explain, even if he had no words to describe that feeling, because something in him just wanted the other to understand it - even if he couldn´t do so himself.

"And who is them? That women on the party? Your former employers? Or maybe me? They don´t care you know, they can´t see _any _of that struggle going on inside you. The only thing they care for is outer appearance, and most of the time not even that. They don´t care for you, you problems or your measly pride - cause they have enough of their own. The only person you have to make concessions to is yourself. Period" It was a matter-of-fact tone he used, but it was easy to see how his whole attitude had shifted from aggressive and uncomprehending to some kind of carefully overplayed condolence.

"And what if this me just can´t accept it? How can I throw away my pride when it´s the only thing I have left, huh? I may be self destructive but not that much" he tried a sad attempt at a joke.

"Well that´s what I am here for. You may think your pride is the last thing holding you before falling to the bottom of the pit, but the truth is it is holding you right there. And I will humiliate you till you either understand that or just have no left anyway. Even if I have to treat you like a dog for the rest of your life" he added with his, little short of soothing, customized cold sneer.

He had to laugh. He really didn´t know why but his body just shook slightly above his boss while he giggled on childishly, all tension finally leaving him. "You are an asshole" he added after he had calmed down somewhat.

"Maybe, but I can live with that" was the factual answer.

Taking a moment to let the situation calm down completely, the blond finally showed indications of moving from the uncomfortable situation he had them locked in for a while now, just to be interrupted once again.

"Hey mutt, can I ask you something?" came the cryptic question from below him.

"Yeah, sure" he replied, slightly confused and unnerved as he had hoped to finally be out of this unpleasant case.

"Why exactly...are you hard?"

A short silence followed in which Joey was unable to move even an inch of his body, he didn´t even blink. Incidentally the only sign that he hadn´t died from a sudden stroke was the dark red blush that slowly spread over his whole face, till it reached the tip of his ears.

Yeah, he had a hard-on. It seemed that his body - that traitor - had noticed somewhere along their argument, or even in the beginning, that he had a very attractive man pinned below him in a compromising situation - and neither the fact that it was _Seto Kaiba_ in such a submissive position nor the adrenalin cursing through his body had helped very much with that. Hey, he was just human.

"Ehm...I...sorry...I´ll...go...yes...eh...go, right" he stuttered out while he, finally, let go of the other to flee - because right now there existed no better option - and his brain whished back their fight from before desperately.

Seconds before he was in the position to escape his plight, a sudden force around his hips stopped him, holding him in an awkward position between kneeling and standing upright.

Looking down on his body he easily detected the chain holding him tight. A long, lean leg clad in dark blue slacks had curled around his midsection, stilling him with an incredible degree of strength one wouldn´t expect in just one, relatively thin, leg. Dumbfounded he starred on for some seconds, trying to move the appendage away with his thoughts alone - it was unnecessary to say that, of course it didn´t.

Gathering all of his courage he saw into the eyes that peered at him with an arrogantly mischievous look that send shivers of both uneasiness and excitement through his body.

"What...are you doing?" he asked with in a voice that sounded far too breathless, even in his own ears. He couldn´t believe that he had managed to manoeuvre himself out of one and inside a new disaster in less than one minute.

Instead of answering him, the CEO used the leverage of his position to grind his leg against the others straining erection, eliciting a strangled groan followed by a dull thud as two arms hit the floor next to him once again to balance their owner.

"Fuck, fuck, you fucking bastard" he knew it was useless to curse but with his ability to struggle taken away with Kaiba´s hold on him and the weakening of his body as pleasure cursed through it, it was the only thing he could do.

He buried his face in the carpet next to the brunette head, just so he didn´t have to see those eyes anymore. The thigh moved steadily on, rubbing him faster and creating a delicious friction, which brought him closer to the brink with every second. So close to the other he could smell his own unique scent mingled with a deep and musky perfume and some alcohol, it was a mistake in the way it turned him on even more.

He knew so well why Kaiba did this, it was his way of bringing everything back in order, not only a show of dominance but also a try to break down the closeness they had build with their, more or less voluntary, admissions from before. In a way it was ironic how a act that was normally so very intimate was used to build more distance.

But even with all that knowledge he was unable to detract himself from the control the other had over him. With a last intense rub, he released his seed, making a sticky mess in his pants in the process, while he muffled his scream in the soft fibres under him.

Giving him some time to calm down the man laying under him, not in the least bit affected, demanded his departure soon enough with a barked "Move, Wheeler!"

He didn´t know what to do. This situation was the worst, and he himself was absolutely helpless. Sure, he could go now like Kaiba demanded. But what then? They would go back to their usual routine, maybe with a slightly more awkward touch, and while he would have appreciated that just hours ago, after tonight he wasn´t all that sure.

Then he remembered what his sister had told him once. She had said, when you don´t know what to do, just do _anything, _because it doesn't matter how bad the outcome, it will still be better than doing nothing. And so he did something.

It was delightful to see the others surprise, as his hands didn´t leave but instead placed themselves on his warm body carefully, gliding over the soft material of his suite jacket until they reached his pants. Till now his boss had showed no real reaction but as the situation seemed to become more tangible, his own hands stopped the ones exploring his body.

"What the hell are you doing?" this time it was his turn to ask and even though he sounded mostly as authoritarian as always, Joey was sure that this time he could hear a certain amount of uncertainty.

"Repaying a favour" he said, as naturally as possible and just for some moment it seemed to shock the other enough to loosen the tight grip on his hands, giving him the possibility to free them and search for the others belt.

He didn´t know how to read the other´s reaction - had he said outright no the blond surly would have stopped, he was no monster after all - but at the moment he just watched his movement with an expression akin to interest. In the weird atmosphere that already had entered, he took the leverage to judge it as agreement.

Opening the buckle with some trouble, he took the chance to pull both the slacks and underwear down in one jolt, marvelling at the fact that those hips moved up to help him. Staring for some moments he took some time to think of the fact that, obviously, the rich, good-looking CEO just _had_ to have a big cock, not that he lacked in that category, mind you, but Fortuna seemed to love some people just especially. But he also couldn´t say he was very dissatisfied over that fact.

"Are you gonna look all day or do something with it?" came the annoyed question soon enough, and as he looked up he could see some kind of anticipation in Kaiba´s face for the very first time, which was beautifully accompanied by a twitch of his cock.

Grinning to himself he took the other at his word and started to study the half-hard dick stretching his way. Taking it in his hand he enjoyed the smooth skin under his fingers while he slowly started to move them up and down, coaxing it into hardness carefully, not once letting his eyes strain from the other´s face.

Leaning down with an overly satisfied feeling he finally delivered Kaiba with a long lick right from his balls to his glans, feeling not only his cock but also his thighs tense with the motion. Taking this as a sign to go on he used all of his, not inconsiderable, experience to bring the brunette to the brink.

Swirling his tongue around the tip, he stiffened it to first draw slightly under the foreskin, before tipping it into the opening already flowing with pre-cum, all the while moving his hand in a steady rhythm. After some more of that pleasurable torture he dipped down to swallow the erection before him down halfway, which was rewarded with a strangled sound, the first so far, and a slight jolt of his hips.

Bobbing his head up and down he swirled his tongue slowly around the shaft while going down, just to suck his cheeks in when he drew back, coating the cock in his mouth with spit at each turn, filling the room with wet, sucking noises, waiting for another sound or uncontrolled action that had delighted him so the first time. As nothing came but the end drew closer, he decided to use one last move.

Resting as he reached the tip once again, he opened his mouth wide enough to let his finger fit in alongside, coating it thoroughly with spit and pre-cum, just to draw out again when he got the first protesting sounds. Going back down, nearly hastily, he tried to distract the other enough for now.

Letting his finger slowly wander down, he found his destination, rubbing over the tight, pink pucker in circular movements. Letting the erection glide out of his mouth he let his hand do the rest of the work, gliding easily over the spit-slicked cock, as he concentrated on his target.

He watched fascinated as the others hole opened slightly as he pressed forward, just to go all tight again as he stopped. Waiting to hear the other´s breath quicken even more, he used more pressure, finally breaching the opening, letting it stretch just to close around his finger like a vice once again.

Fuck, Kaiba´s insides were tight and hot and oh so deliciously soft, and right now it cost all of his will power to not just bury his cock in that wonderful hole and fuck his boss till non of them could think about parties or idiotic women or boundaries again. Bracing himself he let his fingertip grace those heavenly insides slowly, searching for the spot that would end this, for now.

The reaction was instantly, the brunettes back bowed drastically, his teeth crashed against each other in a last attempt to hold his voice in and his hole constricted itself rhythmically around Joey´s finger while his cock sprayed long robs of cum all over his pretty suite - Karma, bitch.

Watching the other lay there in his aftermath, face red and tights shaking but still with some kind of self-control the blond could only admire, he had the sudden urge to kiss him. But with everything they had done and said today, it would have been wrong, too much, too soon. It probably was just because he was kind of a romantic fool.

"You know, you look nearly cute like this" he couldn´t resist adding in a sudden brave - suicidal - moment.

He really should have expected the kick to the head.

He had regretted many things in his life - and more often the things he hadn´t done than the things that had not worked out - so many in fact that it had become a habit to let his thoughts wander to those endlessly torturing ´what if´ situations, something that only seemed to exist for the fact that some humans entertained especially masochistic streaks when it came to their decisions. But even as another of those played with his mind, the question of ´why´ was, like always, entirely forgotten while he looked in those clouded blue eyes.

**First the obvious: I wrote a lemon scene, I wrote a lemon scene, I am so greeaat, la la la la la la...harrumph(is that really a word?) sorry.**

**Some days ago I had a interesting conversation with a good friend of mine, who happens to be a author (not of fanfictions, mind you) too. She told me something that had a great impact on me: "writing is nothing else than a therapy you do on yourself" And she is right. I mean what are our stories if not a way to make everything that is uncontrollable in our oh-so-crazy world controllable? It doesn´t really matter if it is about making a idealized world or just sorting out the shit we have to deal with. **  
**So that means I will use the next days to think about what my stories say about my therapy - let´s see if I find something. **

**Btw it´s 4am right now, I´m fucking tired and hope you forgive me for every mistake in the last part.**


	6. old friends and enemies (chapter 4)

**The time for the next chapter has finally arrived. And so have my summer holidays! Naive as I am I hope to have more time (or maybe even inspiration) for writing now. I could even have time to tell you something about the lovely cities I will visit ;)**  
**Like always I am thankful you have not given up on late-little-me and support me through you comments. And sooo - enjoy!**

He was never gonna drink again.

It was around 6am right now and at this point of time he had repeated this sentence nearly forty times in his head, accompanied by the probably worst hangover of his life. But more devastating than the constant pounding in his head were the thoughts haunting him, leading to his momentary state of sleeplessness.

He was laying on the couch, a blanket thrown messily over his body, still in his new suite from the party - which was now, some hours later, not so refined anymore with it´s wrinkles and sweat stains. It had already been at least a hour since he woke up - at the time the sun had just begun setting - but he had still avoided standing up for now, or even do so much as try to shoo the fly sitting on his big toe away.

With the light of the day not only his soundness of mind but also the memories of last night had returned. What had seemed like a fairly good idea just hours ago managed to fill him with dread now. Just how had he believed this could end well? Easy enough - he had just not thought about it. He had decided to be brave, to act instead of overthinking it. Wasn´t that what Kaiba had told him to do?

And now with all of his bravery he was laying on the couch, to afraid to stand up in case he could meet his boss.

The only good thing about staying still for an hour in complete silence, was that his senses seemed to have sharpened considerably. Or at least it appeared so when he heard a light creak followed by the unmistakeable sound of footsteps on parquet, moving in his direction.

He had the reflex to stand up and face this undeniable awkward moment, to man up, rip the cover away and live with everything the other would hurl at him, but just like his conviction in his actions from last night had vanished, all of his confidence drained away as he heard the sound of the steps stopping near the entrance of the living room, making him crawl away in his safe blanket-fort like a turtle hiding in it´s shell.

What he hadn´t considered was how exactly he would react should Kaiba actually _enter_ the room and come to stand before the far to obvious bundle shivering on the sofa.

He could easily feel the other stand before him, an unwavering presence that managed to make all hairs on his body rise. The brunette had always managed to frighten him in one way or another - like a herbivore´s natural instinct to run away from the carnivore - but right now more than the man itself, the thought of their relationship and it´s change made him fear their encounter.

Before he could come to the conclusion that standing up himself would be by far less embarrassing in this situation, he was ungently prodded, a bony knee piercing into his ribcage. Stunned by such violent acts so soon in the morning, the blond was unable to prevent the loss of his blanket as it was drawn away in a sudden move, forcing him to make unwanted acquaintance with the morning sun and a half naked CEO.

It was obvious Kaiba stood up just recently. His usually neat hair was in slight disarray - even if it couldn´t rival Joey´s wild mane - and his usual attire had been replaced by pyjamas, or to be more exact a pair of blue pants that rode dangerously low on his hips, revealing the sight of his chest.

For the first time he noticed how he had never actually seen the other´s body, even with all they had done, and in a little weak moment he couldn´t help but marvel at the pale skin stretching over taunt muscles and how his small nipples peaked in the morning cold, making his body heat up and his cock twitch with the images of that body writhing under him.

"-tt, Hey mutt!" the sudden loudness jolted him out of his daydreams, feeling a slight blush cover his cheeks as he remembered his indecent thoughts, especially if he had not even apologized for his indecent _actions_ from last night.

What followed was the same awkward silence he had just barley avoided by his instant pass-out yesterday, and just like he had assumed the brunette showed no indication of breaking it first.

"So...do you wanna...talk about what happened?" he began uneasy, his eyes going everywhere but the person he was talking to, noticing how the sunlight filtered through the window and the remote still lay before the couch where they had left it but not the surprised look on his boss´ face.

"What about it?" rucking his head up to take in his counterpart´s expression, it was the first time he had seen such an unguarded look on him - It was nearly painfully easy to see the genuine puzzlement.

However when he stood up in a jerky and unplanned movement - nearly toppling over with its speed and his still existing, even if momentary forgotten, headache - his boss was once again a picture of complete control and aloofness, only a slight twitch in his shoulders and neck revealing that the action had caught him just as off-guard as the blond himself.

It bothered him. He hadn´t wished for this...this ignoring tactic. No wait, this was exactly what he had desired - not only ignoring it but making it undo, turning back time so he didn´t have to confront those confusing feelings. But what Kaiba had done was a different matter. He had _acknowledged_ it, just without a big fanfare. And this was what hurt so much - this ´it is unimportant´ ´could as well have not happened´ attitude.

He wanted to say something, wanted to make the scene the other had denied him, scream, shout, anything, but just as his mouth opened a sudden bang interrupted them.

There, standing in the door that had just hit the doorframe with an infernal noise, stood a detail that Joey Wheeler had managed to blend out completely for the last few hours. A relatively small, black haired detail which stood there with a slightly heaving chest and big eyes that looked from his brother to the blond, undoubtable taking in their various states of un- and overdress and precariously close position.

"Brother, we´ve got a problem"

-oOo-

In the weeks he had worked here already he definitely had developed at least a small orientation sense when it came to the interior of the mighty building of KaibaCorp, but as he moved, more like sprinted, after the two brothers who could call themselves owners of this imperium, his concept of their exact standpoint was lost within seconds.

The furniture as well as the humans walking by were nothing but blurred figures and his mind was already busy enough with not loosing sight of the others - really Kaiba had an unfair advantage with his long legs.

He was not sure why he was here, after all he had been carefully excluded from the explanation of what exactly mentioned problem was, but as he watched the brunettes body language - stiff shoulders, tightly pressed lips and a certain urgency in all of his movements - he couldn´t help but become overly nervous himself, seeing as it was the first time that he had seen real worry cross the other´s face.

With his feet now nearly flying over the ground it was all the harder to stop himself as he was suddenly presented with a solid wall in form of two backs appearing before him. Pressing his heels down he was able to baffle himself, seconds before crushing, in a very inelegant manner, with his body bending forward and his arms waving around in search for balance.

They had reached the top floor - the one for special meetings - a fact that also showed in the big rooms few in number and the lavish decorations in the space between. The one they stood before right now was probably the biggest, with completely glazed walls, which were now covered by lowered blinds, refusing a glimpse inside.

Entering the already suspicious looking chamber, Joey was confronted with a surprise in form of a peacock. Well, not a _real _peacock, but the man awaiting them seemed to be the personification of said animal, or at least tried his best to be.

The long, pink hair that surely reached his hips when standing drew his attention first, the colour complimented by the violet suite hugging the slim form, completed by everything from a red jabot to a rose emblem on his lapel - describing him in a nice way the word would be _fancy._

And Joey had no problem with that, he had seen far to many people to judge them on their outer appearance - on the streets it could be a dangerous habit. No what he didn´t like was the vicious look in the green eyes and the distasteful sneer that graced his features the second they entered the room.

The eerie silence that had entered with them was broken by Kaiba, his voice cold enough to let even the blond, who it wasn´t directed at, freeze.

"What the hell do you want? Give me more material for a notice of distringas?"

To Joey´s utmost astonishment the pink haired man only gave a haughty laugh.

"Oh, _dear_ Kaiba - so arrogant even in defeat. Or maybe you just can´t admit your loss?"

"Loss? Funny I heard nothing about losing to you - maybe you should try to leave your daydreams in your head. But if we learned something about you than that this was never your strong point, right Zigfried?" he just shot back with a mocking laugh. And this time his opponent looked visibly shaken - his conceited attitude replaced by sheer anger.

His boss on the other hand was as cool and steady as always, arrogant and sharp in usual Kaiba-vein but the blond still couldn´t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was because his boss was unusual defensive - well, defensive for his standards - or it could be the fact that he even wasted his time on this man. Whatever it was, the stranger obviously held something over the brunette´s head and both knew it - even if they had refrained from mentioning it till now.

But the time to put his cards on the table had come for Zigfried and in an overly dramatic movement, that didn´t really suite him in all of it´s harshness, he planted himself in front the brunette. "As much as I appreciate our little polemics, I would prefer to be treated like a share-holder of KaibaCorp deserves" he said with a sardonic smile.

The room was eerily quiet and would have stayed so for some time if not the blonde´s confused "What?" had resounded. As the other occupants of the room ignored it, it appeared to at least motivate the lone enemy to continue.

"And the funniest thing is that it´s alone your fault - the fault of that fucking arrogance of yours. Giving them the chance to sell their proportion as they please." His eyes glinted viciously at this point "You have always been an arrogant asshole - and now you have to pay the bill."

In a sudden move that nobody in the room - Joey the least - expected, the blonde's arms shot forwards as he tried to pounce on the pink haired ass across from him, just to be stopped by a strong arm across his his head he saw who had held him up.

Kaiba looked unexpectedly calm and for a moment they just stared into each other´s eyes - cool grey into fiery brown. And even in this unfitting situation Joey felt his heart pound, overly aware of how close they were and how warm the arm on his chest was, he even noticed the musky but warm scent the brunette emitted.

An unpleasant laugh destroyed their little moment. "And this" he pointed at Joey "is the absolute worst. Everybody heard of the scene he caused, thanks to that...that mutt you are the laughingstock of society"

Before he had another chance to try to beat up the other Kaiba reacted and commanded him out in a stern voice "Wheeler you will go, now. Mokuba go with him." He wanted to object and break away from the hard grip but a look from both Kaiba-brothers warned him of the consequences.

Following the little one reluctantly, they made their way out of the door, now again ignored by the two enemies. Leaning against the glass they stared straight ahead, and he thought how thick the doors must be to deaf the screams that undoubtedly shot back and forth inside, or maybe there was just that icy silence Kaiba was so good at creating?

"I don´t like that"

"Mhm?" he asked, only his eyes moving in Mokuba´s direction, lingering in the corners.

"You, I don´t like how you sulk. Do you think you are the only one who wanted to strangle him? But you have to hold back, even I know that! Brother had no other choice but to send you out - It´s not as if he did that to hurt you." Joey nearly chuckled. Had this words come out of his brother´s mouth, the blond would surely be agitated to the point of throwing a fit or suppress all impulses of guilt, but this was really like being chided by a child. A child that still hit the bullseye.

"Down the street is a nice café, go drink something, calm down and stop behaving like a pubescent girl." Well it seemed at least his cocky attitude was Kaiba-worthy.

"Eh? And why should I do that? I´m your brother´s assistant, not your nanny - it´s not like you can tell me what to do" he replied surprisingly cool, considering that his fingers still twitched with the urge to strangle someone.

"Well you are right" he accepted with an easy shrug "But..." and for the first time they stood face to face as he placed himself in Joey´s field of vision "if you go, I could maybe forget seeing you and my half-naked brother this morning".

-oOo-

The café was not really buzzing with life at this hour - where all nervous and bleary-eyed students were already gone and the stressed-out and overly busy businessmen still had to come - and so he just had to wait out some old grannies, who giggled among themselves all the time as if they still were teenagers, and a classical hipster with his ridiculous goatee and absurd order before it was finally his turn.

Able to resist the urge to order something overly sweet in the last moment, as he remembered it was not for his boss to drink but himself, he ordered a plain espresso and seated himself in a lonely corner at the window.

Looking down in the brown sea beneath him he had to admit that yes, he indeed was sulking. But it was just too much right now - the bottled-up tension from this morning´s interrupted talk, the shame of remembering his behaviour on the party and the hurt of just being send out by Kaiba.

Sure Mokuba was right, his boss had not done it to especially hurt him but it still had made a point. The distance between hadn´t shrunk since their first meeting in that cold, sterile hospital room. In the end he had been an idiot for assuming otherwise - the other had just shown what should have been obvious.

Knocking his espresso back he let his head rest on the table with a loud sigh, not caring who saw him. He kind of wished his old life back. Sure it had not been as comfortable but he wasn´t all that sure if he hadn´t jumped out of the frying pan into the fire. Not even three months ago everything had still been so obvious - either you had a job or you didn´t, you could pay the rent or you couldn´t - and even though it had left him with some sleepless nights it never ended in such tortuous situations, where the only thing he could do was turn each thought in his brain again and again and hope for the best.

Trying to distract himself somewhat he turned his head slightly to the window, watching the people and cars hurrying over in a nearly emotionless way, just letting them all blur together. Tired all to fast he once again observed his quite haven, and for the first time noticed the pair seated not far from him. Straining his memory he came to the conclusion that, no they had not been there when he sat down before but in a distracted moment.

They were a strange combination, a fact that had first drawn Joey to them. The man was so horribly average he had the uncomfortable feeling of having met him already two times today - or to be exact he really felt as if he _should_ know him, but maybe he just looked so plain in comparison to his quite extraordinary opponent. Across him sat a young woman, dressed in a small, long-sleeved indigo dress which revealed her shoulders and a pearl necklace with a black bow tightly wrapped around her throat.

Looking at her closely Joey had a crazy sense of recognition he couldn´t explain by no stretch of the imagination. Maybe she just remembered him of his little sister with her, even if shorter, copper hair, white skin and small build. But no, in the end their whole presence was just too different. Where Serenity had a warm and calming presence she was much more overwhelming - cool, classy and redoubtable, a little bit like...yeah, like Kaiba. It was quite intriguing.

Feeling that his thoughts once again drifted in an unwanted direction the blond chose to instead intrude a little bit in other´s lives, not for long, just till he was able to forget his own life in the illusion of knowing somebody else´s. And so he took in a somewhat crouched position over the table and pricked his ear to hear the conversation of the couple across him.

Until now both of them had just sat quietly, he starring, like Joey before, in his coffee absentmindedly while she calmly watched him with a slight smile, only interrupted when she guided a piece of the little tartlet before her to her mouth. It was unsurprising that she was the one to end the silence.

"You look good Mr. Lee" she said in a quite but carrying voice.

"Ah yes, I was on vacation" he seemed a little flustered, grabbing his neck in a nervous gesture.

She broke out in a girlish giggle, an expression of something between sly and favourable on her face. It was not like it calmed the other down but the blond could understand that, even he felt kind of unsettled by her attitude.

"Am I really that scary?" without taking the man´s try to interpose something she just continued "Actually I am here to thank you for...your cooperation. Or would you prefer help?" she added with a cheeky grin that made her look a little younger.

Rummaging in her bag she finally seemed to find what she was looking for, pulling out a little white chequebook. Nonchalantly filling it out, she placed it in front of her startled companion, right next to his coffee, laying there completely innocent.

By now the man seemed to have something like a nervous breakdown - his body was as stiff as a board while he sweated profoundly, staring at the white piece of paper before him as if it was something to bring about his demise. But just like Joey he seemed to be startled out of it by the amused laugh floating through the air.

Leaning forward to close the distance the girl rested her chin on her hand, just calmly watching once again with the same pleasant smile he had seen her wear all the time. But the gesture that would normally just seem politely interested had something nearly predator-like about it - and once again a certain brunette wild-cat shot through his head.

"What do you think this is? A threat? Or maybe a bribe?" she said eyeing how her companion cringed a her open words "Aren´t you underestimating us?" as she leaned back, stretching her back he still remained tense even though he had just won some room.

Her attitude whereas had changed - once again - considerably. Leaned back in her chair she puckered up her lips in a thoughtful and kind of cute way, despite the way she was still holding eye contact with the man across her. "You can believe me, I..._we _wouldn´t use such silly methods_. _This-" she pointed at the cheque "is, like I mentioned, just a way to show our gratitude - so relax."

It was crazy. Her words - anything but calming or even convincing - truly seemed to have a soothing effect on him. Maybe it was the ´we´ Joey thought and tried to think of the second person that belonged to it - he or she had to be quite an impressing person.

Still letting other people´s lives occupy his mind, he was drawn back in his own reality by a vibration in his left pocket. Fishing out the mobile phone placed there he noticed a message had arrived.

It was short and commanding, a way of speaking those two seemed fond of around him.

_Come back, now._  
_\- Mokuba_

Running out of the café his last thought strangely didn´t linger on her but on the man - trying to remember why he had the strange feeling of having forgotten an important detail.

-oOo-

Breathing hard after his rash departure from the café, he took a moment to linger before the door to Kaiba´s office, leaning his overheated forehead against the cool glass, his fingers already on the door handle.

But something held him back. The thought of opening the door never seemed to reach his body as his hand just lay there still and unmoving. And with his nerves wrecking havoc, the words Zigfried had said before came cursing through his head.

_Thanks to that...that mutt you are the laughingstock of society_

He didn´t want to enter. He was not sure who he would be - the indebted man who still was unable to repay his patron? The secretary who had embarrassed his boss in public? Or the one that had sucked him off last night an tried to make all thoughts about their encounter forgotten?

Lost in his thoughts he did not notice somebody coming up behind him till a soft touch on his shoulder made him startle up.

"Don´t you want to enter?" a soft and disturbingly familiar voice asked. Turning around he met silver eyes which looked up at him inquiringly and a little bit curious.

"You..." he bite his tongue in the last second before something idiotic like `you are following me or what?´ could escape him. In his little life crisis he had shortly forgotten that they did had _not _seen each other - he just had seen her, and he already had used enough opportunities to look like a total creep to strangers.

"You want to see Kaiba too?" he hastily got his act together.

"Yes indeed" she said with a soft smile and it was the first time he detected a little accent when she spoke.

When he still didn´t move to finally enter - caught in a mix of the surprise of meeting her here and the worries still bothering him - she suddenly took over and unceremoniously swung the door open without so much as a knock.

Both Kaiba and Mokuba where placed inside - Mokuba on one of the big black leather couches, Kaiba in his office chair that always kind of remembered him of something a James Bond villain would own. Apparently they hadn´t disturbed the pair because both just calmly looked at their new arrivals.

"Hello Seto" before the blond could react his red-haired companion already moved across the room to great their host with a hug and kiss on the cheek the other just received casually and that made his employee´s blood freeze in his veins.

"Welcome Fiona" he gave his greeting before turning his attention to his lapdog who still stood in the entrance, shocked by the kiss and first-name-basis.

"You already know each other?" he asked, ignoring Joey´s stiff behaviour, with a little gesture from him to the only woman in the room.

"Just by sight" Fiona answered with an undefinable look in the blonde´s direction.

"Alright then" the brunette moved from his position to raise to his remarkable height, looking his secretary in the eyes for the first time since they had entered "This is Fiona van der Straeten, you will be working together from now on" he added as if it was an unimportant detail.

For the first time his brain caught up at it´s usual speed, processing what had happened before "Because of Zigfried?"

The brunette nodded but it was Mokuba who answered "Zigfried von Schröder. As you may have noticed Zigfried is now share-holder of KaibaCorp" "11%" Fiona added.

"And this is why she is here, to drive him out again." It was not so much a question as a statement.

"Well not exactly" rounding the glass table he was positioned behind till now, his boss took a more comfortable position by leaning against it, facing him directly. "As you know George Lee sold his share - and it should be obvious that we took...influence on it"

"More like we managed it alone" his partner said with a smile that could rival with Kaiba´s anytime.

"And how did our little peacock get them?"

"That´s the point. Fiona could you..." the brunette said with a lazy cue in her direction.

After a small sigh she took up the thread easily "You see Joey" he wondered for a second why she knew his name "making contracts is a balance act - so many man with such big egos" a pointed look at Kaiba "and you have to try satisfying them all. Giving them control without looking weak yourself. And as one measure to give our new candidate some sort of control we included a term, that exactly until two weeks after the signing of the contract he had the possibility to sell them again to a person of his choice - without interference from KaibaCorp"

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Now he also understood what the pink haired man had meant when he said Kaiba´s arrogance was the reason he could succeed.

"Because it´s a trick" she didn´t even bat an eye "At the same time he is not allowed to tell anybody of the contract until two weeks are over - in the end it´s a simple farce"

"But Zigfried _really _owns 11% of KaibaCorp! How did he do that?"

"Isn´t it obvious?" was the only reply he got from the little lady behind Kaiba.

Taking mercy on his poor Lapdog the other clarified "We didn´t tell and neither did he. Still Zigfried had the information so he could approach him and buy the stocks - meaning he not only knew who but also when."

The information were spinning in his head "A mole. In KaibaCorp is a mole, somebody who told him" his voice sounded monotonous.

The worried look on his face had not gone unnoticed. The brunette looked at Joey, a sharp smile on his face "You should not worry needless - it takes more than some vermin to take down Seto Kaiba" earning chuckles from his brother and Fiona and also ending the conversation.

Even if he was not yet in the mood to laugh, he too was relived. From the man that had faced Zigfried today was nothing left - the cold and arrogant bastard he admired and also hated had returned.

Both Mokuba and Fiona left before him - the latter not without a little mysterious smile in an unknown direction - and as he tried to follow he was cut of by his boss´ voice.

"Pouncing on Zigfried - what an idiotic move" it was neither really accusing nor angry, had more of a mussing character, but that didn´t stop Joey from becoming stock-still and clutching the handle as if his life depended on it. Great there was it again - that wonderful mix of fear and guilt he had nearly missed by now.

"But one I can appreciate"

He was not quit sure how he had left the office, he just came to his senses with his back against the door and a dorky smile on his face.

**It´s exactly 3:48 am and I´m sitting on a balcony in the starless night and look down on Strasbourg. I don´t want to sleep - even though I´m tired - I just want to stay awake and look at the lights that illuminate the many buildings and the few people strolling by (and hear Florence and the machine)**

**Too romantic? Well sometimes I´m a sucker for clichés (the only thing lacking is a good looking guy coming over but hey - I´m in the sixth floor so that would either be disturbing or scary)**

**I think it´s time to finally introduce a real ´villain´ (I still like him XP) and who would be better than Zigfried von Schroeder? (I´m always disturbed by the spelling of his name - it should be ´Siegfried von Schröder` - Siegfried is a combination of ´victory´ and ´peace´)**

**...why the hell did I use so many braces? It´s late, please forgive me.**

**Well anyway I hope your day or night is just as great as mine and my story makes it even sweeter ;) **


End file.
